Izaku family
A relative young family, the Izaku were formed in the aftermath of the Clan War. During that epic conflict, the evil shugenja Yogo Junzo destroyed many of the learning centers of the Phoenix while seeking the Black Scrolls, and destroyed the temples of Shinsei. After the war, the forces of the Phoenix Clan and Dragon Clan scholars held hand in hand to recover as much knowledge as possible. A small library came under construction in Heibeisu, at the center of Dragon and Phoenix lands and was chosen to house this knowledge. This location was intended as an archive for texts on farming, but the humble Izaku Library suddenly became the greatest repository of magical knowledge in the Empire and the home of one of the vassal families of the Agasha family. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 26 The Phoenix and the Dragon Asako Miruko and Agasha Tsuru, two relatively low-ranking samurai, did most of the work accumulating scrolls for the library. The two roamed the Empire in search for lost knowledge, and when their task reached its fruition, their lords offered them, seperately, a single favor. The Phoenix Daimyo offered Miruko to marry anyone she would like to marry, releasing her of the traditional matchmaking, and in light of this, she chose Tsuru. The Dragon Lord offered the same favor, but Tsuru wished for Miruko to marry a lord. Tsuru had come to love the Phoenix woman so much, and he wanted her to experience a secured and luxurious life. Both clans agreed. The Dragon daimyo gave Tsuru an estate and named him the first Izaku, making him a lord and the first daimyo of the Izaku family. Afterwards, he offered Miruko to be his wife and she agreed. As their love had allowed the mystic knowledge of the Empire to be reborn, their children would protect that knowledge forever. The Agasha (who were not yet Phoenix) and Asako agreed to share the resources of the library so that both the Dragon and Phoenix might benefit. The Izaku and the Lying Darkness The Izaku Family had been tested during the War Against Shadow. Many had died protecting the library from Nothing and aside from this, the Agasha patrons of the Izaku had defected from the Dragon Clan, leaving them to fend for themselves. Still, the family persevered with the help of their Asako patrons and those who were left in the Dragon Clan. After a few years, the Agasha patrons (who were part of the Phoenix Clan), contacted them and asked them if they could sponsor the family and the library once again. The Izaku agreed to this and the Izaku library had flourished since then. Between Two Clans Currently, the Izaku were sworn vassals of both the Agasha and the Tamori families. After the War Against Shadow, the aging Asako Miruko petitioned the Izaku to the Imperial Court to be considered a vassal family to both Agasha and Tamori in honor of their pledge to serve both Clans when she and Agasha Tsuru married. Some found this very strange, but both clans valued the Izaku too highly to abandon them, for to let go of the Izaku meant only one thing: conceding defeat and accepting the one who kept the Izaku the victor. Izaku Daimyo See also * Izaku family/Meta Category:Vassal families Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Daimyo Izaku Category:Phoenix Clan Families Category:Dragon Clan Families